


A promise between (men?)

by Bizarresummer1999



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Male Fujisaki Chihiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarresummer1999/pseuds/Bizarresummer1999
Summary: He never really did want to be a girl, he just didn't want the responsibilities and expectations that come with being a man. Chihiro is tired of living a lie and wants to be true to himself. But he needs to be stronger before he can reveal his identity. And he believes that the Ultimate Moral Compass, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, can help.





	A promise between (men?)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this unshared for a while and haven't finished it, so I thought that posting it here might give me some motivation.

He never really did want to be a girl, he just didn't want the responsibilities and expectations that came with being a man. Chihiro is tired of living a lie and wants to be true to himself. But he needs to be stronger before he can reveal his identity. And he believes that the Ultimate Moral Compass, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, can help.

Monokuma's second motive was supposed to be a motive for killing each other, but Chihiro took this tragedy as motivation to tell everyone that he was... well, a "he". But he needed to make himself stronger so that he could truly say that he was a boy.

Chihiro was in the laundry room cleaning his clothes. He had a sharp eye out for other people that may see him. He didn't necessarily have anything to hide, but it still made him feel embarrassed. 

But of course, Makoto walked into the laundry room. When he saw Chihiro he smiled at him. Chihiro gave a small smile in return. Chihiro and Makoto had talked a few times, so he was comfortable around him, but he didn't think that Makoto was the person to help him get stronger. 

"Hey there, Chihiro. Need any help?"

"No, I'm just waiting for the dryer to finish." He remembered that Leon used to always leave his clothes in the washer or dryer. Byakuya and Hiro would throw them on the floor while Taka would seek the redhead out to remind him about it. He got a strange feeling when he didn't see any of Leon's clothes anymore…

"You seem lost in thought. Is everything ok? Is it… about the new motive?"

"I'm ok, I've just been… well, it's pretty difficult to explain."

"Is there any way I can help?"

Chihiro thought for a moment then eventually said, "Well, it's just... I'm looking for someone strong"

"Someone strong? Well, what about Sakura...?"

"...No, I mean a guy."

"Why are you looking for a strong guy? Are you, like...into tough guys or something?"

Chihiro shook his head. "I want to...start training. I'm so weak…" Makoto looked a little surprised but didn't say anything so Chihiro continued. "I thought if I could talk to someone strong about it, it might help motivate me."

Makoto thought for a moment. "Then what about Taka?" 

"Taka? Why do you think that?" 

"You might not think it, but he's actually pretty strong." He had witnessed it for himself in the sauna (it still surprises him). "And if you're looking for motivation, the Ultimate Moral Compass seems like the perfect way to go."

"Taka… Yeah, that's it! Thank you, Makoto, you've really helped me a lot."

"Glad to hear it, though I don't feel like I've done much," he says with an awkward smile and a shrug. "If there's anything else you want to talk about, you can always talk to me, ok?" 

Chihiro nodded and smiled brightly. Makoto had given him hope. 

Later that day, Chihiro saw Taka walking the halls. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Taka was marching quickly down the hall like some sort of soldier. (But he didn't run, of course.) Chihiro called out to the boy that was walking swiftly past him. "Excuse me, Ishimaru?" 

Taka stopped slowly and looked over at Chihiro. "Yes?"

"I… I wanted to ask you something…"

"If it is a love confession, then I must decline," he said as he shook his head. "I simply don't have those sorts of feelings towards you."

"W-what? No!" Chihiro put his hands up in defense. He wasn't angry, he was just surprised that Taka would assume something like that. "It's nothing like that."

"O-oh…" He bowed to Chihiro, clearly embarrassed. "I apologize. It was wrong of me to assume that. I know it's no excuse, but I've never received a confession before, so I suppose that I don't have much experience in the matter."

"Um… it's ok. I do have a favor to ask, though."

Taka stood up tall again, a fire almost burning in his eyes. "Yes of course! As the Ultimate Moral Compass, I see it as my job to help those in need. What is the favor?"

"Well you see, I've been wanting to get stronger, so I thought you could help me train. With… with three people already dead and a new motive, I've been wanting to be able to defend myself. At the moment I feel like I'm the easiest target." That wasn't the only reason why, but he felt Taka would understand. 

"I see… I can definitely help you. Though I am curious as to why you'd choose me of all people."

Chihiro was going to answer with how he seemed like an understanding person and so on, but he replied with something more simple instead. "Because I trust you."


End file.
